Allure of the Abyss
''Allure of the Abyss, written to celebrate the ''Fifteen Realms nine-month anniversary, is a future story to be set in the final days of 3699 and the beginning of 3700. It will be the first major story since Rhiannon MythiKa's seventh reincarnation. Rhiannon Evans has revealed little about her plans for the story, but she says "more will be revealed in the coming days". Revealed information Very little has been revealed with regard to the plans for the 9-month special. As facts are revealed, they shall be listed here. * The project will be "something amazing". (Confirmed by Rhiannon Evans 6 August 2013) * Rhiannon Evans has indirectly confirmed Sovreignry's statement that there will be "lots and lots of wings". (Confirmed 6 August 2013) * Nymera Vykof will finally give birth on New Year's Eve of 3699 after a lot of waiting (Confirmed by Alvino Castillon and Cameron 9 August 2013) * It has been confirmed that the 9-month special shall be titled Allure of the Abyss and will explore "beyond" the Inner and Outer Realms. * Rhiannon Evans confirmed on or around August 10 that the reasoning behind Rhiannon MythiKa's aliases would be revealed, as well as her true name, which she will assume for the rest of the series. Rumors With the limited amount of information, Rhiannon Evans has allowed the other writers to provide rumors as to the 9-month special's content. * Sovreignry has theorized that the wings confirmed by Rhiannon Evans will be "smothered in buffalo sauce and served with bleu cheese dressing". This has been denied by Rhiannon Evans. However, that may come up at some point again... * Juris has suggested that it will be "an epic version of everything so far", with "plot twists... and new characters...". Rhiannon Evans' response was "Lol.", as the "epic" status of the 9-month special was confirmed by Rhiannon Evans earlier on 6 August 2013. Events This particular event began on the 32nd of December in the year 3699. With the House MythiKa seated around the main dining table at the MythiKa Manor, Rhiannon revealed that her Void ship would be setting off after lunch. Despite objections, her stance held and everyone more or less willingly went along with it. During that discussion, Alvino and Alexis seemed to have strange problems with their memory, forgetting important details such as Alexis being pregnant and where their rooms were. Despite concerns, everyone boarded the ship and headed off towards the universe beyond the Seventh Outer Realm. During the flight, a strange thing happened in which the ship got stuck in a weird jelly-like substance in the Void. Eita was called in to find out what it was; he confirmed that he had "no damn clue" and that "everyone should try to figure shit out on their own at some point". During the efforts to discover what had them in their grasp, further strange things happened to Alvino and Alexis, who heard strange noises. When the ship began to move on its own though, those noises stopped, and the two of them forgot the entire time period from sitting down at the table to eat until the point the noises abruptly stopped. The ship's movement at that point was due to a supernatural pull from other Realms. Before arriving, Rhiannon pointed out that there were only 12 Realms rather than 15, with Realms 7, 9, and 13 being noticeably absent. Upon the arrival of the ship into these Realms, the MythiKa family exited into a nightmarish hellhole too graphic for words to explain. After an "interesting" journey, the family found themselves in the lair of an alternative Alm who had succeeded in these Realms in destroying all of his enemies and turning the realms into a nightmarish world of disgusting tentacles, limbs, and other assorted things. Alm attempts to rush at them in a REDACTED form (this form being without skin) and Alvino somehow stops him by speaking an ancient language. After a quick discussion in a language (and one that the other family members have no idea how to speak), the situation begins to quickly devolve into a messy revelation of different secrets: *Rhiannon's real name is Niadra. Niadra is her first form, who was a brutal soldier of the Second Age; *Reginald had something to do with his parents' deaths; *Alexis was a part of this mirror Realm; this was her home. She was responsible for the destruction of these Realms and its takeover by Alm in some undescribed way; *Cameron was responsible for the death of many children in his Berserker form. When it came time for Alvino to have something revealed about him, Alm simply smiled and laughed, stating that it was simply better for them to not reveal anything about Alvino "just like how he never tells any of you anything". Upon his disappearance, Alvino was criticized by Rhiannon for never telling them anything. Alvino walked away in disgust, and went to handle the piece of Niadra in his soul, while Reginald went to assist the girl chained up in the room. At some point, everyone fell asleep and ended up in a strange dream together. When they all met up, it was near a giant mountain with numerous doors. After a number of back and forth arguing, the group agreed to work together to get out of this dream. The first door they encountered was for Rhiannon, where they began to fight Niadra... Effects *01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101110 *01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000101 01100011 01101100 01101001 01110000 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01000001 01010010 01001011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110 *ARK